pinky_dinky_doos_game_timefandomcom-20200216-history
What is that Sound?
What is that Sound '''is a game for 3 three different sounds. '''Theme Song file:What is that Sound.ogg [[Little Einsteins|'Little Einsteins']] [[Ring Around the Planet|'Ring Around the Planet']] * Dog Barking file:Dog Barking.ogg * Rooster Crowing file:Rooster Crowing.ogg * Ring file: Ring (Symphony No.9 in E Minor Largo By Antonin Dvorák).ogg [[I Love to Conduct|'I Love to Conduct']] *Cow Mooing file:Cow Mooing.ogg *Cuckoo Clock file:Cuckoo Clock.ogg *Eagle file:Eagle (Peer Gynt Suite No.1 Morning Mood).ogg 'Hungaraian Hiccups' *Helicopter file:Helicopter.ogg *Lion Roaring file: Lion Roaring.ogg *Hungarian Dance No.5 file: Hungarian Dance by Johannes Brahms.ogg 'Whale Tale' *Fire Engine file:Fire Engine.ogg *People Clapping file:People Clapping.ogg *Conch Shell file:Conch Shell.ogg 'Pirate's Treasure' *Car Horn file:Car Horn.ogg *Pig file:Pig Oinks.ogg *Pirate Whistle file:Pirate Whistle.ogg file:Pirate Whistle 1.ogg 'Birthday Balloons' *Sheep file:Sheep Bleating.ogg *Frog file:Frog Croaking.ogg *Balloon Music file:Balloons Music.ogg The Legend of the Golden Pyramid *Elephant file:Elephant Trumpeting.ogg *Donkey file:Donkey Braying.ogg *Golden Harp file:Golden Harp.ogg 'Dragon Kite' *Guitar file:Guitar.ogg *Goose file:Goose.ogg *Dragon Kite file:Dragon Kite.ogg 'Go West Young Train' *Owl file:Owl.ogg *Rooster file:Rooster Crowing.ogg *Little Red Train file:Little Red Train.ogg 'Farmer Annie' *Bicycle Bell file:Bicycle Bell.ogg *Cat file:Cat.ogg *Harpsichord file:Harpsicord.ogg 'A Little Einsteins Halloween' *Duck file:Duck Quacking.ogg *Telephone file:Telephone.ogg *Instruments file:Instruments.ogg 'Annie Solo Mission' *Horse file:Horse.ogg *Bird file:Bird.ogg *Annie Singing (Annie Solo Mission) file:Annie Singing (Annie Solo Mission).ogg 'The Mouse and the Moon' *Helicopter file:Helicopter.ogg *Cuckoo Clock file:Cuckoo Clock.ogg *Violin file:Violin 1.ogg 'The Good Knight and the Bad Knight' *Zebra file:Zebra.ogg *Bass file:Bass.ogg *Annie Singing (Drawbridge) file:Annie Singing (Drawbridge).ogg 'Christmas Wish' *Duck file:Duck Quacking.ogg *Thunder Clouds file:Thunder Clouds 1.ogg *Piano file:Piano.ogg 'How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story' *Peacock file:Peacock.ogg *Goat file:Goat.ogg *Drums file:Drums.ogg Jump for Joey *Parrot file:Parrot.ogg *Rhino file:Rhino.ogg *Annie Singing (Jump for Joey) file:Annie Singing (Jump for Joey).ogg 'The Northern Night Light' *Jaguar file:Jaguar.ogg *Sheep *Quincy Singing file:Quincy Singing (Northern Night Light).ogg 'O Yes, O Yes, It's Springtime!' *Quail file:Quail.ogg *Walrus file:Walrus.ogg *Baby Tulip file:Baby Tulip.ogg 'A Tall Totem Tale' *Vulture file:Vulture.ogg *Train file:Train.ogg *Totem Pole file:Totem Pole.ogg 'The Incredible Shrinking Adventure' *Donkey file:Donkey Braying.ogg *Yak file:Yak.ogg *Annie Singing (Incredible Shrinking Adventure) file:Annie Singing (Incredible Shrinking Adventure).ogg 'Duck, Duck June' *Raccoon file:Raccoon.ogg *Tiger file:Tiger.ogg *Horn Concerto file:Horn Concerto.ogg 'Rocket Safari' *Horse file:Horse.ogg *People Clapping file:People Clapping.ogg *Bumblebee file:Bumblebee.ogg 'Knock on Wood' *Bicycle Bell file:Bicycle Bell.ogg *Urial file:Urial.ogg *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Knock on Wood).ogg A Galatic Goodnight *Monkey file:Monkey.ogg *Cuckoo Clock *Piano file:Piano.ogg 'The Birthday Machine' *Nightingale file:Nightingale.ogg *Seal file:Seal.ogg *Birthday Machine file:Birthday Machine.ogg 'Brand New Outfit' *Llama file:Llama.ogg *Howler Monkey file:Howler Monkey.ogg *Ode to Joy file:Ode to Joy.ogg 'The Missing Invitations' *Goat *Dolphin file:Dolphin.ogg *Ode to Joy Quincy and the Magic Instruments *Tiger file:Tiger.ogg *Rooster *Swan Lake file:Swan Lake.ogg 'Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue' *Sloth file:Sloth.ogg *Vulture *Leo and Annie Singing file:Leo and Annie Singing 1.ogg file:Leo and Annie Singing 2.ogg 'The Glass Slipper Ball' *Duck *Frog *The Blue Danube Waltz file:Blue Danube Waltz.ogg 'Annie's Love Song' *Guitar *Trumpet file:Trumpet.ogg *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Annie's Love Song).ogg 'Melody the Music Pet' *Helicopter file:Helicopter.ogg *People Clapping file:People Clapping.ogg *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Melody the Music Pet).ogg 'Puppet Princess' *Cougar file:Cougar.ogg *Pig *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (The Puppet Princess).ogg Super Fast *Chicken file:Chicken.ogg *Spectacled Bear file:Spectacled Bear.ogg *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Super Fast).ogg 'He's Speak Music!' *Cat *Sheep *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (He's Speak Music!).ogg 'Hello Cello' *Goat file:Goat.ogg *Rooster *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Hello Cello).ogg 'Annie and the Little Toy Plane' *Fire Engine *Lion *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Annie and the Little Toy Plane).ogg Carmine's Big Race *Urial *Helicopter *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Carmine Big Race).ogg 'The Great Sky Rematch' *Car Honk *Quail *William Tell Overture file:William Tell Overture.ogg 'Sleeping Bassoon' *Alligator file:Alligator.ogg *People Clapping file:People Clapping.ogg *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Sail this way Rocket Viking Ship).ogg 'Rocket Soup' *Hippo file:Hippo.ogg *Cuckoo Clock *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Rocket Soup).ogg The Blue Footed Booby Bird Ballet ''' * Ukulele file:Ukulele.ogg * Wolf file:Wolf.ogg * Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Blue Footed Booby Bird Ballet).ogg Little Red Rockethood * Vulture * Seal *Annie Singing file:Annie Singing (Little Red Rockethood).ogg '''Blue's Clues Gallery Bandicam 2019-05-22 14-00-00-166.jpg Ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif WITS (1).png Category:Games Category:Little Einsteins Category:Blue's Clues